Truth or Dare With an Vampire
by Scarlet-Moonlight
Summary: Anzu is a lonely sixteen year old, her parents are hardly at home. She wishes that someone would be with her, then she would not be along. But her wish is gainted with a certain white hair vampire comes along. (Bakura and Anzu)
1. The nightmare

My first ever fanfic. I'm ever so proud of myself! Teehee!  
  
Anyway, my favorite couple is Anzu and Bakura. I don't know why? But I think they're perfect for each other. NO FLAMS! Because I'll just use them to warm up my house for heating. Teehee!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.: Truth or Dare... With an Vampire :.  
  
The night was still and ever so quiet. It was midnight when Anzu awoke suddenly. She didn't know why she woke up so early/late. She didn't went to bed early, nor have a bad dream, or have to go to the bathroom. She couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to make breakfast for herself. As she walk pass her parents' bedroom, she notice that they weren't there. She felt sad, her Mom was always at work and her Dad was still on his business trip. She was alone in the house for the past three days, she felt so alone. She never like being alone, she wanted someone with her. Sizzle sizzle, was all you could hear beside the cracking sounds. Anzu was making bacon and eggs for herself and she doing an great at it, too. At 12:30 am, she decided to watch the television as she ate her breakfast. There was nothing on except the news, she signed and began to watch the news.   
  
"Good morning everyone, welcome to 24/7 News. On today's story, strange occurrences has been happening in Domino City. Twenty-seven mysterious death have been reported in the last month. Investigators have confermed that some strange animal is attacking the citizens of Domino."   
  
Anzu turned up the volume and listened more closely, she couldn't believe what was happening. She heard that was going on after one of her classmates went missing for three days and found dead in one of the alley ways near the bad side of town. "Bite marks were found on every victims, if you ask me; I think it's more of an vampire then some strange animal. If you have any information, call -"   
  
Anzu turned off the television. She didn't want to hear anymore deaths on the News. But somewhere else, someone was watching the same channel, and decided to go out before the sun came up.  
  
Anzu was washing the dishes and kept looking out the window. The stars were still out and she smile, ' What beautiful stars,' she thought to herself. Little did she know, someone was walking down her street. She look out her window to see her neighbour leaving to go to work. She watch him head to his car at the end of the drive way. Then she notice an shadow next to her neighbour's car. Then without warning, the shadow pounce on her neighbour and she heard a scream. She quickly ran outside to her neighbour's aid.   
  
When she got outside, she saw her neighbour slouch in someone's arms. The dark figure's head was at her neighbour's neck, Anzu stood fozen, she was frighten and wasn't sure what to do. "H-h-hey y-you... Stop!" she studdered, she couldn't breath. The dark figure drop it's victim to the ground and started looking at Anzu. She couldn't see the face of the shadowly figure. Her neighbour was twiching on the ground, he was still alive. Then dark figure started to walk toward Anzu and Anzu began to walk backward. "Hey! Get away! I mean it!" said Anzu frantically. The dark figure didn't listen and Anzu started to run toward her house, but the dark figure seem to jump over her stop in front of her path to safety. She grasped, she never see anyone do that before; it wasn't human.   
  
Anzu heard a dark chuckle from the dark figure, she was really scared. It seem the mysterious figure was enjoying Anzu's fear and began to laugh. 'Who is this?' she wondered, she didn't know what to do. Suddenly the dark figure pounce at Anzu making her landed with a grunt on her back. Anzu noticed the dark figure was smerking and chuckling at Anzu's defeat. Anzu squirmed and began to push the dark figure off her, but she didn't have the strenght to do it. White strands of hair trickle down Anzu's cheeks, dark brown eyes with a hint of crimson were staring into Anzu's cerulean eyes. He lick the base of her neck and work upwards, then showing her his fangs. Anzu eyes widened, he was responsible for the deaths that been happening lately. Her breaths began to get heavy as she felt his hot breath against her skin.  
  
"You're very petty, what's your name?" he asked seductively, she refused to answer him. She wished she didn't wake up to this, she wanted out. She screamed and he cover her mouth. "Shhh... People are trying to sleep, you know." he said. She began to cry, he smile and then rested his head on her breasts. With his hand still covering her mouth, she wondered what he was doing. 'What... What he doing?' she wonder as he pulled away from her. He stood over her, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you just yet," he said as he look upon her. She stared at his dark eyes that seem to be infecting her soul with his evil stare. He smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow," and then disappeared into darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Not bad, huh? Please review! Teehee! 


	2. Unlucky night

*Teehee! Thanks for the reviews and everything! I hope you enjoy this chapter!*  
  
.: Chater 2: Unlucky night :.  
  
The next day, Anzu was quiet all day, not saying an word. Her friends were beginning to freak out by Anzu's not talking mood. "Yo Anzu? What's wrong," ask Jonouchi with an concern look. Yugi and Honda also were giving her the same concern look, also. "Nothing," was all she said before leaving to go home. She was scared that the 'vampire' was coming to get her, she didn't want her friends to get involved. She decided to take the long way home, she saw the Domino graveyard across the street. The graveyard was empty, except for the crows. She didn't like the feeling she got from looking at the graveyard, she felt numb and cold. She thought that if the 'vampire' with white hair kills her, she too with be joining the dead in the graveyard.  
  
Tears began to trickle down Anzu's cheeks, she didn't want to died. Then she began to think of an plan to protect herself from him. When Anzu got home, she locked all the doors and windows from top to bottom. There was no way he could get in and get her. It began to get dark and Anzu began to get nervous. She knew that she locked every door and window in the house, but she still didn't feel safe. She slowly left her bedroom to go to the kitchen to get an knife to defend herself. As she slowly walk towards the kitchen she screamed, the phone rang; it frighten her. She answer it, it was Yugi. "Hey Anzu," said Yugi "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I not feeling well that's all," she said, she didn't like lying to her friends. After talking for two mintues, Anzu hung up the phone. She got the knife and the phone rung again, 'This must be Jonouchi or Honda this time?' she thought, and she answer the phone. "Hello?" she said, there was an plause. "Oh hello, is this the Mazaki residents?" asked an raspe voice. The voice sounded familiar, "Yes. who is this?" asked Anzu, then she heard an chuckle. "So... You're home, good... kukuku..." said the voice. Anzu was speechless. It was him, "What do you want? Who are who?" Anzu asked frantically. Everything was silent. "I want you... And I'm not telling you who I am until you tell me your name," he said as he chuckle.   
  
Anzu remember that he asked for her name before, but she still refused to tell him. "Still don't want to tell me your name? No worry," he said. Anzu hung up the phone and decided to call the police. But when she went to call, the phone line was dead. "No! This can't be happening!" she said out loud. Then she heard an window being smash from her room - he was here. Anzu grasped, she didn't know what to do. She heard something on top of the stairs. Then for the first time, she saw him clearly. He was wearing an black leather jacket, dark navy blue shirt under his jacket, and black pants. He smiled at Anzu and laughed from the fear he felt from her. "That was rude of you to hang up on me," he laughed and started walking down the stairs. Anzu grasped and started to head towards the front door. Then he quickly appeared in front of her, blocking her way of escaping. "Scared?" he asked with an grin. Anzu stood fozen as she dropped the knife, he was too quick.   
  
Then suddenly, he appeared behind her; wraping his arms around her waist. Anzu grasped as he place his chin on her shouder, "Don't be afraid," he said. "Let's play a game... Shall we?" Anzu moaned as his breath touch her skin again. "An game," she manage to say. He chuckle, "Truth or dare. And you have to play," he warned. "Truth or dare?" "Hmm... I guess... truth?" replied Anzu. "How old are you?" "I'm.. uh, wait? Aren't you going to ask what my name is?" He smerked at her question. "Why? I already know your name... Anzu," he said as he grined. "How... did.. you -" "I found out from your friends," "My friends!" shouted Anzu as she turned around to face him. "What did you do?" she asked, but only got his grin as a reply. She started hitting his chest, but he didn't seem to care. "If you really want to know..." he started to say, Anzu looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "You have to play the game with me. Truth or dare is an very simple game... But only one rule! You can only ask two truth questions! The rest of the game is dare," he explained. Anzu wiped the tears from her eyes and he continue. "And since you used up your only two truth questions-" "I didn't ask you the truth!" "Yes you did, you asked me where I found out your name and what I did to you friends?" "That's doesn't count!" "Yes it does... We were still playing the game when you asked me," Anzu stood still.  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "I didn't harm your friends... Luckly," he said. Anzu frowned, "I guess you still want to know how old I am, huh?" said Anzu as she buried her head into his chest. He didn't answer, "I'm... 16," said Anzu. He smile and Anzu began to cry. 


	3. The unexpected

*Teehee, me again! I hope you're enjoying yourself? I know I did with the reviews I kept getting. *giggles* Here's the next chapter*   
  
.: Chapter 3: The unexpected :.   
  
"It's your turn," he said, "I... I dare.. you.. to..." she couldn't think of anything except truth questions. But got idea, "I dare you to tell me your name!" He smile and place one hand on her head. "Gladly. My name is Bakura," he said, 'Bakura, huh?' thought Anzu. "Anzu... I dare you to go to your room," said Bakura. Anzu stood and look at him dumbfoundly, "Excuse me?" "I dared you to go to your room. What so hard about that?" asked Bakura. Anzu frowned and started walking towards her bedroom, Bakura followed after her.  
  
As they got to her room, she notice the broken glass from the window that Bakura came throught. "Your turn," said Bakura. Anzu looked at Bakura and began to wonder what she could dare him to do. "Hmm.. uh... I dare you to," began Anzu as she frantically looked around the room. "Having trouble?" he asked, Anzu nodded her head. Bakura smiled and walked towards Anzu. Bakura hovered over Anzu, "You can pass your turn," "Oh... I pass" Bakura smiled. "I dare you to kiss me," Anzu's eyes wided. Bakura became annoyed by her slowness. "Well come on, I don't got all night." Anzu move closer to Bakura and she stared at him for an moment and kiss him on the cheek.  
  
Bakura signed, Anzu did kiss him - but not where he wanted. "Alright! My turn. I dare you to tell me why we're playing this stupid game?" asked Anzu with an frowned. Bakura just stared at Anzu, he look at the clock - it was 11 pm. Bakura's breathing became heavy. He was hungry, then he looked back at Anzu. "What's wrong?" asked Anzu, "I'm hungry... I need blood... Your blood," said Bakura as he pounce on Anzu. Anzu screamed and try to stop him. She relized that when they were playing the game it was keeping from feeding. "Give me a taste!" demanded Bakura as his fangs moved closer to neck. "N-n-n-no!" screamed Anzu, pushing his head away from her neck.  
  
The suggled between them were evenly match, Anzu manage to flip Bakura onto his back and she landed on top of him. But as Anzu landed on top of him, her lips met his. There was an eerie silent in Anzu's room, both Bakura and Anzu were like statues - neither one of them move. But the stillness so faded as Bakura move his left hand across Anzu's back and his right press her head closer to his. It was Anzu's passionate kiss the tamed Bakura's hunger. Bakura felt Anzu's warm lips across his cold lips, he flet strange. Anzu couldn't believe this was happening, part of her wanted to stop - but she refused.   
  
Bakura lick Anzu's bottom lip and she welcome his tongue to enter her mouth. His tongue found hers and they began to dual for dominance. Limbs moved in every direction as they kiss each passionatily. Then Bakura's eyes wided and he pushed Anzu off and stood up straight. He couldn't handle the feeling, Anzu look at him with worried look in her eyes. Bakura turned and jump out the window, Anzu raced towards the window to catch him. But as she looked out the window, he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Scarlet_Moonlight: Wow! I hope you enjoy that. Did you expect that kiss? Didn't think so. Next chapter there's sort of a rape scene - it not what you think! 


	4. Brother?

*Teehee! I love the reviews I kept getting! I'm so proud, I'm the mist of making another Bakura and Anzu fanfic. Anyway, IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS SOME SORT OF RAPE SENCE! NOTHING SEROUS! BUT JUST FOR FAIR REASONS! So enjoy!*  
  
.: Chapter 4: Evil giggles :.  
  
It was the weekend and Anzu kept thinking about what happen between her and Bakura. She kept thinking about the kiss. It was by accident, of course - but she couldn't stop thinking about. But Anzu wasn't the only one, Bakura kept thinking the same things. He didn't understand the funny feeling he kept getting everytime he thought about her. He never felt like this ever, it scared him. 'What is this... Feeling?' wondered Bakura. He look at the clock, 10:30 pm, time to eat. In town, Bakura strolled down the sidewalk walking pass everyone that he could feed upon. Bakura licked his lips, he was starving. Then he notice Anzu, 'What's she doing here?' he wondered. Anzu was getting some groceries she forgot to get early, she walked pass an dark, gloomy alley and heard giggling.   
  
Anzu stopped as she heard the giggles. Then two men came grabbed her, covering her mouth and pulled her into the alley. "Hahaha! She perfect," said one guy. "I want to fuck her!" said the other. Anzu was speechless, she try to screamed but one of the men cover her mouth. The other man started ripping her shirt and bra, revealing her breasts. Her scream was muffled by the other guy's hand. Tears filled Anzu's eyes, she was going to be raped. As she watch the man unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, he suddenly went limp and collasped on top of Anzu. His neck was broken, he was dead.  
  
Anzu shriek and heard the other guy scream. She turn and notice Bakura biting his neck. Blood trickle down the guy's neck and then his body tumble onto the ground. Bakura's eyes were glowing red, Anzu started to tremble in fear. Bakura began walk towards Anzu and she started to scream. "Anzu..." whisper Bakura as he hovered over her. Anzu got the courage to look at him straight in the eyes. His eyes were back to normal, but they were different. They weren't cold and evil anymore, saddness filled his eyes as he look upon her. Bakura took off his jacket and gave it to Anzu to cover her breasts. Anzu blushed and Bakura pick her up bridal style and hold her close to him. She felt safe after, and fell asleep in his arm.  
  
Anzu awoke, still feeling daze looked around the room. This wasn't her room, or her house. The room was dark and small, the window was spray painted black so no light could get in. Anzu sat up from the bed, she notice that she was wearing an t-shirt with blue and white strips. The door suddenly crack open, Anzu grasped and look towards the door. A young looking boy came in, he look exactly like Bakura - but more gental. He smiled, Anzu couldn't help it but smile back. "Hi," he said shyly. "Hello," replied Anzu. Bakura came in, "Good, you're awake!" said Bakura with an wide smile on his face.   
  
"I see you met my twin brother, Ryou," Anzu took another good look at Ryou. "N-nice to meet you," said Anzu nervously. Ryou showed his fangs as he smile. "Don't be afraid, I'm harmless. Teehee," giggled Ryou. Anzu smiled. Bakura laughed, "It's true. I have to get the blood for him... He doesn't like feeding on others," said Bakura. Anzu sighed and made an sad face, "You enjoy... Harming others..." asked Anzu sadly as a tear fell down her cheek. Bakura smile so faded by what Anzu said. Bakura left the room and slammed the door. Anzu felt bad, then Ryou place his hand on her shoulder. "Please don't be mad. We have to feed off the living to survive," said Ryou.  
  
Anzu notice that he seem weak and tried. Then thunder boomed from outside, it bagan to rain. 'I wonder if my parents are home?' wondered Anzu. Later, Anzu was playing dual monsters with Ryou and she was losing - badly. "Oh... I died again," moaned Anzu. Ryou laughed, "Hahaha... I was taught how to play like this by my brother Bakura," said Ryou cheerfully.  
  
Anzu stared at Ryou for a mintue. "Where... Is Bakura... Anyway?" asked Anzu.   
  
*Did you enjoy? I know it's a short chapter, but the next one is long! R&R* 


	5. The Question

*Okay... This chapter is interesting... No lemon! Not yet anyway... Teehee*  
  
.: Chapter 5: The Question :.  
  
Bakura came in, soak to the bone. Anzu was suprised, "What happen?" asked Anzu. Bakura didn't look at her, his eyes were covered by his bangs. He disappeared into the bedroom and lock the door. Anzu glaced at Ryou whom look more palely then ever. "Not again..." said Ryou sadly, Anzu eyes wided. "What does that mean?" she asked. Ryou just closed his eyes, "Bakura not a bad person... Really is isn't!" "What are you saying? What did he do?" "He just depressed... Please don't get mad at him for being... Us being... Vampires," said Ryou sadly. Anzu narrowed her eyes, "I'm not mad, I was just-" Ryou cut her off. "Being an mortal with an caring heart?" Anzu sighed and walk to the bedroom door.  
  
She knock, "Bakura?" no answer. She knock again, "Bakura!" still no answer. "It's getting late for you Anzu," said Ryou. Anzu nodded and Ryou allowed her to sleep in his room.   
  
Later that night, Anzu was fast asleep. Ryou was listening to music on his CD player, so he couldn't hear anything except the music. Ryou took a peak at Anzu, she was still sleeping. He smiled and close the door to an crack. He was still listening to his music when he fell asleep on the couch. The sound of a clicking sound came from the unlocking door of Bakura's bedroom. Soft footsteps walk down the small narrow hallway of the gloomy dark apartment. Anzu turned and moaned in her bed, still fast asleep.   
  
The door open slowly, the soft footsteps enter the room. Anzu slowly opened her eyes, the room was dark; but warm. A shadow hovered over Anzu's dazed form. "Who's... There?" she mumbled, but only heard heavy breathing. Anzu's eyes darted around the darken room, but couldn't see anything. The breathing became heavier and deeper, she was scared. She remember the same breathing from Bakura when he attacked her the second time.   
  
"B-Bakura... Is that you?" asked Anzu as she rubbed her eye. The breathing kept getting heavier and deeper, this frighten Anzu. But before Anzu could say another word, an shadow pounce on her; covering her mouth her mouth to stop her from screaming.   
  
"True or dare?" asked a raspe voice. Anzu didn't know what to say or do, but she knew it was Bakura. He releashed his hand from her mouth, "Hmmm..." she started, "I guess... D-dare?" Bakura smiled. "I dare you to kiss me on the LIPS!" he whisper in her ear. Anzu stared at him and began to move her head closer to his, their lips almost touching. Her breathing was heavy and she felt so hot around Bakura, she could feel Bakura's cold breath on her lips. "I..." was the only thing she could say before her lips met his.  
  
They moaned within their kiss. Anzu was feeling more hot and Bakura felt the same way. They seperated from the deep kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Anzu was speechless, she never dreamed it to be so... good. Bakura smiled "I take it... This is you're first kiss, isn't it?" he chuckled and Anzu nodded. Bakura blushed, "Well... I pick truth," studdered Bakura. Anzu looked at Bakura and almost smiled, "Is this your first kiss... Too?" she asked. Bakura blushed and nodded his head and Anzu giggled at him. "What so funny?" asked Bakura, his angry showing.  
  
Anzu kept on giggling, "I just thought... That you kiss someone... before me," she said slyly. Bakura couldn't help but laugh, he couldn't believe it. "Why? Did I sense the hint of... Jelorsy?" Anzu grasped. "No... I -" "You probably think that I'm not a virgin either?" Anzu went speechless.  
  
Bakura laughed again, "I think I should get Ryou into this game of ours," Anzu didn't have time to say anything, Bakura was in and out the bedroom with Ryou within twenty-seconds. "Wow... You're fast!" excaimed Anzu, she couldn't believe how fast vampires were. Ryou gave a innocent smile, "I haven't play truth or dare in a long time," Ryou chuckled. "Truth or Dare Anzu?" asked Ryou. Anzu thought for a moment, "Dare," "I dare you to wonk like a pig!" "WONK!" everyone laughed at Anzu's sad attemt to sound like a pig.  
  
"Okay. Truth or dare Bakura?" "Truth" Anzu thought for a moment to think of a question. "Hmmm... How old are you?" Bakura looked at Ryou, "Oh jeezes, I think we're over 400 or 500 years old?" Ryou smiled and nodded in agreement. Anzu eyes wided and her mouth dropped. "You got to be kidding me," Both shooked their heads. Anzu was sitting on a bed with two very old vampires with her.  
  
"Truth or dare Ryou?" asked Bakura. Ryou knew that everytime that he play with Bakura, he'll end up totally embrassed. "Hmmm... Truth," Bakrua smiled evily. "Tell me, dear brother, did you dreamed that you made love to my Anzu?" Ryou was shocked, as was Anzu. 'My Anzu?' she wondered. "No. I didn't," said Ryou clamly. Bakura turn to look at Ryou's alarm clock, 5: 00 am. Bakura open the window a little, he notice the sun was almost up. "Time to go Ryou," he ordered. Ryou nodded and asked Anzu to move. He lifted his mattress and it was a hidden coffin, Anzu watch Ryou get comfy as Bakura closed it.   
  
"You'll be sleeping with me," said Bakura clamly as he grabbed her wrist. "Excuse me!" asked Anzu, she was quickly surprised by his sudden actions. Bakura dragged her to his room and lifted his matressed, there was also an hidden coffin. Anzu grasped as Bakura pushed her in and climbed in after. In the coffin, Anzu was a bit close to Bakura; a little to close.  
  
"Hmm... B-b-bakura!" shuttered Anzu, but Bakura was asleep. 'Great. I have school today too,' thought Anzu. 'I never expected to be sleeping in a coffin, especially with an vampire!' she thought again. A little while later, Anzu was beginning to get comfortable on Bakura's chest; she felt safe and relaxed. She soon difted to sleep after an hour or so, everything in the apartment was silently peaceful.  
  
*Review please... Lemon in next chapter - not a hugh one! * 


	6. Tainted Love

*A/N - Hello readers and reviewers, I hope that my story is interesting. !WARNING! - There is a lemon scene, not a big one - but there is ONE! So please R&R*  
  
.: Chapter 6: Tainted Love :.  
  
Anzu was sounds asleep, she was stuffed in a coffin by Bakura and now she was sleeping with him. She was missing school, and she was hungry. She awoke by the pain in her stomach, she was starving to death. She thought of opening the coffin, but she suddenly remember that sunlight can kill vampires. But she needed to eat, humans needed to eat. Bakura suddenly awoke by the sounds of Anzu's stomach, "Need to eat?" he mumbled; still half of sleep. "Yes," replied Anzu, Bakura lifted his arm and slowly open the coffin. The sunlight was burning his hands, "Get out quickly!" he moaned from his pain. Anzu quickly stepped out, the coffin lid fell shut.  
  
Anzu noticed the window was still open, Bakura must of forgotten to close it. Anzu stood in front of the window, children were playing in the streets. Anzu smiled as she closed the spray painted window, she headed to the kicthen. She made herself something from what she could find, I guess vampires don't eat human food that much. Anzu notice the mircowave clock, 4: 35, she was missing school alright.   
  
The sound of a door creaking startled Anzu, Bakura stood at the enterence of the kitchen. "Bakura, why are you up?" said Anzu, surprised by Bakura's actions. "I thought you want some company?" he replied, showing his hand had healed. Anzu smiled, she was glad that Bakura's hand was back to normal. Anzu blinked as Bakura appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "No more truth. All dare this time," he whisper in her ear. Anzu moaned as his hot breath penetrated her skin, his gripped tighted around her.  
  
"I dare you to let me heard you moan louder!" he said, licking her neck with his cat-like tough. She moaned as loud as she could, this pleased Bakura. It was Anzu's turn, "I dare you to..." she didn't know what to say. "Yes...?" "To... Do what you want with me," she couldn't believe what she said. She wanted Bakura to make her his, this pleased Bakura greatly. "As you wish," he said, moving his hands upwards from her waist to her shoulders. He planted small kisses along her neck, nippling at her skin too.   
  
Anzu began to get hot, sweat even. Bakura kissed her jar line and lick towards her right ear. She couldn't help but moaned and beg for more, it was his turn to dare her. "I dare you to lay down," he demanded, Anzu did what she was told. She laid herself on the cold tile floor kitchen, facing Bakura while do so. It was now Anzu's turn, "I dare you to kiss me," she said. Bakura smiled and leaned down to kiss Anzu. His cold lips once again touch Anzu's warm lips, he'd slided his tounge in search of her. He found her and then they began to flight for dominance, but of course - he won. Biting down on her lower lip, he managed to get some blood. This was the first time he tasted her blood, it was the sweetest blood he have ever tasted. Anzu moaned from the pain from her lower lip, she could taste her blood. Bakura licked blood away, slowly he planted small kisses along her neck.  
  
They're breathing increase with delight, nothing to ruin this moment. They soon forgot about their little game of dare, Bakura removed the shirt Anzu wore. Her breast revealed to him, they were firm and well toned. She blushed, she never thought she would do this. Bakura smerked, "Don't be afriad. I'll be gentle," he whispered. Anzu sighed, but so moaned as Bakura captures her left breast in his mouth. Sucking hard, Anzu began to graspe in pleasure. Little did they know, Ryou was up and watched the whole thing. Ryou was surprise, he didn't think that his brother would do this sort of thing. Ryou sighed, "Ahem!" this taught Bakura and Anzu's attention. Bakura's eyes turned bright red, Ryou grasped and ran; he was dead. Bakura jump up and ran after him. Anzu blinked, she could believe what just happen. She grapped the shirt she was wearing and entered the living room  
  
"AHHHH! ONII-CHAN PLEASE! DON'T!" cried a voice, Anzu blinked at the sight she just saw. Bakura was wrestling poor little Ryou in the living, Ryou was in a headlock. Anzu sighed, she knew that she was the only one able to save him. "Alright Bakura, Ryou had about enough," said Anzu, placing her hands on Bakura's shoulders. Bakura sighed, He freed Ryou from his grasped.   
  
"I hope you learned you lession punk!," mumbled Bakura, "I'm sorry Oiee-chan," complained Ryou; rubbing his neck while doing so. Bakura closed his eyes and sighed, Ryou was giving him the puppy eyes. Anzu giggled, she thought it was cute that a vampire would do the puppy eyes. Though, after thinking for a moment; how did they become vampires. Bakura and Ryou notice Anzu silents and felt confusion from her.   
  
"Something... Wrong?" ask Ryou, giving Anzu a sad look of concern. "Oh nothing. I just thinking about how I'm going to explain my absent from school today," said Anzu slyly. Ryou giggled, "That's not a problem. I'll write a note for you," replied Ryou, then giggled again.  
  
Anzu was relived, she would of had a great time explaining that the reason why she miss school because she was staying with real vampires. Bakura gave her his famous smerk, "There's something else, isn't there?" asked Bakura; keeping his cool. Anzu knew that Bakura was right, but how could she ask this question.  
  
*R&R* 


	7. Little History

*A/N - Sorry for updating for so long... I got school and stuff... And sorry for the chapter being small... But here and enjoy*  
  
.: Chapter 7: Little History :.  
  
Bakura stared with no emotion as Anzu tried to figure how to ask this question. "Umm, Bakura..." began Anzu, Bakura just tilted his head. "How did you... Umm, become a vampire?" Asked Anzu. Ryou gave an sad expression as Bakura closed his eyes. "Bakura was attack by one and he made me one," said Ryou quietly. Anzu was in shocked, Bakura made his own brother a vampire. "Why?" asked Anzu, Ryou gave a faint smile. "I was sick," answered Ryou. Bakura shooked his head, "That's not the only reason!" said Bakura coldly. Anzu stared blankly at them, and Ryou continued. "Yeah I known. Anzu," Anzu looked up. "Bakura needed me after our parents found out he was a vampire."   
  
Anzu didn't understand, Bakura continued instead. "Our family own a tiny little farm, I was putting the horses away; since Ryou was too sick to do it. That's when I was attacked by an vampire." Anzu grasped and sat on the coach, Bakura contined. "After I discovering I was a vampire, my parents tried to kill me. But Ryou refused and we escaped. After that, Ryou got so sick - the only thing that could save him was turning him into an vampire too." Ryou nodded to confim it was true.  
  
Anzu gave a sad expression, "Did... Ryou want to become... one?" she asked very sadly. Ryou gave a sweet smile to her, "I wanted too; Bakura needed me," said Ryou. Bakura chuckled, "Yeah it's true. Anyway, I need to bring you home Anzu," Anzu looked at Bakura and gave him a surprising hug. 'I wondered if my parents are home?' thought Anzu.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Yugi's house *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I wonder where Anzu could be?" Wondered Yugi, he kept calling Anzu's house nineteen times - but no answer. Yugi began to wonder, 'I wonder if she's too sick to answer? Exactly, I wonder if she is sick?' Than the phone rang. Yugi pick up the phone and five seconds jump in the air like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"ANZU!" He yelled, "Yes Yugi it's me. What did I miss in school today?" asked Anzu. Yugi blinked a few times, then answered. "Hmmm... Our homeroom is in the hospital," Anzu gluped. "Ah, just a moment Yugi -" Anzu cover the mouth piece of the phone. "Bakura! Did you attack my teacher?" Bakura thought for a moment. "If you mean that guy with the thick glasses... Hmm... Yeah oops.." Anzu then yelled, "What do you mean OOPS!" Yugi covered his ears. "Anzu? Who are you yelling at?" Anzu quickly relized that she was no longer covering the mouth piece of the phone.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Somewhere in Domino*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone was coming to Domino, and this wasn't the new substitute... Or was it?  
  
*Author - Ohhh... Whom can it be? Only I know... But you guys can guess and SPECIAL request it to be a certain person... I don't really care... R&R* 


	8. Noble Act

*A/N - Did anybody guess whom the NEW SUBSTITUDE was? No... Well read and find out!*  
  
At school, Anzu was having a some trouble explaining to her friends why she was away yesterday. Jonouchi and Honda were getting on her nerves, they thought she became stipper at one of the local stip joits down town. Where they got the idea, she had no clue. "I'm not a fucking stipper! Where the heck did you get that idea?" screamed Anzu. Jonouchi and Honda were kinda freak out be her sudden out brust. Then someone came in the class room.  
  
"Good morning," said a man with werid Egyptian writing on his left side of his face. "I will be your new substitute for the rest of the term. My name is Mr. Rishid Ishtar," everyone was silent. He didn't look like he was one of those substitute that you can fool around with. A faint smile came across his face, everyone glasped. He started to chuckle, "Relax. I know that I don't look like the most happiest person in this room, but I'm a nice guy. If you don't piss me off," and then he chuckled again.  
  
Everyone in the class did a nervous laugh, except for Anzu. She was too busy thinking about Bakura, her thoughts soon difted off when she and Bakura were making out in the kitchen. She closed her eyes, remembering when touch her in a pleasing way. "Bakura..." she mumbled, not realizing Yugi heard her. "Bakura? Who that Anzu?" Asked Yugi, Anzu blushed. She didn't realized that she spoke out Bakura's name to Yugi. "He's... A boy I just met recently," she said softly. Yugi gave her a slight smile, "Really. Hey An- " Mr. Ishtar walked up to Yugi's desk. "Ahem. I would like everyone's attention to the lession," said Mr. Ishtar, making Yugi glup.   
  
Anzu felt bad by getting Yugi in trouble, she hated when her friends got into trouble. Later during lunch, Anzu had another daydream about Bakura. Her blank stare was making her friends worry, then Jonouchi spoke up. "Hey Anzu. If ya still sick, why bother come ta school, eh?" asked Jonouchi, making Anzu come back into reality. "Sorry Jonouchi. I was just thinking about someon- I mean something," she said cheerfully. Yugi stared at Anzu while quietly eating his lunch, he knew that Anzu thinking this Bakura of hers.  
  
After school, Anzu had clean-up duty. She also decided to stay a little longer to catch up for what she missed yesterday. After spending hours in the library, she noticed it was dark out and the librarain was waiting for her to leave. Anzu blushed, she was busy catching up; that she didn't notice it was getting late.  
  
The nightly cool wind blew across the school parking lot, Anzu was waiting for someone. Anzu remember one her parents always picking her up, but they no longer did. Anzu knew either of her parents would come pick her up, but she stay anyway. Something in the back of her mind told her to stay, so she did.  
  
After awhile of standing there, she decided to walk home. But she suddenly grasp when she felt something hot on the back of her neck, and soon notice a pair of arm wrap around her. "My little Anzu... Why are you outside in the cold?" ask an similar voice, Anzu smiled. It was Bakura, she was waiting for him. "I was waiting for you," she giggled, Bakura smerked. "I guess you sense me... Didn't you?" he whispered, making her feel warm inside.  
  
Little did they know, they were being watch by someone in the shadows. Bakura felt something jolt inside him, danger was close by. He sense someone or something behind them, Bakura grasped Anzu tighter. Anzu felt Bakura's dig into her skin, making her bleed. She felt scared, then, she too, felt someone watching them. "Bakura?" Anzu was scared, Bakura felt her fear. "Shh..." was the last thing Bakura said as shadow came jumping out from it hiding place. Anzu screamed, the thing attack Bakura and now it was fighting him. Bakura extended his claws and growled, how dare it attack him. Luckly Bakura could see in the dark, he notice what his attacker look like. It was a 'he', and he wore a dark violet robe that had a hood to hide his face. The man also had weapon, two long swores.  
  
Anzu was frighten, all she could do was watch helplessly. She watch Bakura jump in many directions, as his attacker mimic him perfectly. Bakura couldn't believe it, someone was as equal in speed as him. But he was soon proven wrong, Bakura was so busy trying to figure out whom this was, he wasn't paying attendation. The man stabbed Bakura with one of his swore, the swore were silver. Silver was a deadly weapon to vampires and werewovles, it can kill insteatly if hit in the right place.  
  
The swore was jabbed in his stomach, he felt pain shot through his body. He screamed, it was terribly screamed that ego throught the streets of Domino. Bakura collasped onto the ground, his vampire blood was being drained from him. Anzu started to cry, hot tears poured down her cheeks. The man hovered over Bakura's weaking body, he was about to finish off Bakura for good. Then SMACK! Anzu hit the hood man over the head with a 4x4 she found near the garbage bins.  
  
She ran to Bakura, blood covered the ground around them. "B-b-Bakura?" She was scared that Bakura would died, Bakura started slowly getting up. "Let... g-go..." he mumbled. After that seem like forever, they finally made to Bakura's. Once again, Bakura collasped as he walk inside his apartment. "WHAT! ONII-CHAN!" Screamed Ryou, Bakura was having trouble breathing.  
  
Ryou took no time to fix up Bakura's body, the only problem was, Bakura needed blood - FAST! "Onii-Chan... I'll find you some blood," said Ryou quietly, Anzu stared at Ryou. "Where are you going to get blood?" she asked, Ryou lowered his eyes away from hers, making his sad expression more sadder. Anzu look at her wrists, noticing the vains that ran through out her body. She gluped, "Bakura can have some of my blood..." she said quietly, she lowered her wrist to Bakura's mouth. "No Anzu! you don't have to do this," exclaimed Ryou, Anzu didn't listen. She whispered to Bakura to drink her blood, then Bakura nodded. She watch Bakura open his mouth and his fangs extend, she was nervous. She got the courage to lower her wrist even more, she fliched as Bakura's fang engrave themselves within her wrist. Drawing her sweet blood in his mouth, he felt his strenght return.  
  
Bakura slowly releashed her wrist and lick away the remining blood around he mouth, her blood was deligious. Ryou started to clean Anzu's wound and banage her up her wrist. "That was brave of you to do that," said Ryou, Anzu felt weak. She knew that the blood she lost was making her weak, but she didn't care. After Ryou was finish, she walk to Bakura bedroom and soon fell asleep.   
  
*Anzu did a noble act, didn't she? R&R* 


	9. Forbidden

*A/N = WARNING! LEMON! I know the other chapter was a lime instead... BUT THIS IS A LEMON! YOU BEEN WARNED!*  
  
.: Chapter 9: Forbidden :.  
  
Bakura was laying on the couch, he could still taste Anzu's deligious sweet blood within his mouth. His infamous smerk ran across his face, he wanted more. But the craving for Anzu's blood soon made Bakura disguised will himself, he didn't want to hurt her. He look around the living room, he was alone. Bakura got up from his comfortable position from where he laid, where was Anzu. The thought of Anzu ran throught his head, making his cravings increase. But there was a new craving for Anzu, not just her blood, but her body also.   
  
He peered from his bedroom door to notice Anzu, sleeping soundly. Bakura felt like time had stop, his chest felt tight. 'Anzu...' her name ego through out his mind, he walkedf slowly to his sleeping beauty. He sat on the bed, watching her sleep; protecting her at the same time. Anzu started to moan in her sleep, it made Bakura chuckle lightly. Oh how he enjoyed her cute actions he did, he felt warm inside when he thought about her more.   
  
Bakura grasped, what was this feeling. He felt this about, when Anzu and him kissed twice. He remember the warmth from her well curve lips, he felt his coldness slip away. Bakura begin to move closer to her sleeping body, the smell of her drove him insane. He breath in her lovely sent, he wasn't aware that he was shuggles with her. He let out a hugh sigh, he felt so safe, he wanted Ryou to be safe too. The more that he thought about it, him and Ryou had to take care of each since he can remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Anzu's dream *~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark, very dark. it was also very cold, Anzu was laying on the unseen ground behind her. She felt cold and alone, she slowly began to open her eyes. But there was no point, all she could see was the dark emptiness of where she laid. She began to call to anyone whom was out there, but her voice, she couldn't speak. Icy tears rolled down her cold cheeks, she felt empty; unlove she felt. More tears came, it seem that was the only thing she could do. She tried to move her legs, but they were numb; she was scared.   
  
She didn't like the darkness that surrounded her, nor did she like being alone and cold. Where was she, where was everyone. Those were the thoughts that came running through her mind, than thoughts of Bakura and his brother, Ryou, soon came to mind. She smiled after the thought, when she was with them, she didn't feel alone or cold. Especially when she was Bakura, he made her feel loved. "Bakura," she finally spoke out, the darkness disappearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* End of dream *~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura felt Anzu move from underneath him, she moaned as she began to wake up. From her awaking, something heavy was ontop of her. She turn to face Bakura, it seemed that he was watching her sleep; protecting her. She smiled, then she kissed him. His lips were cold against her, but it felt warm with her. A low chuckled from Bakura made Anzu break the kiss, oh how he love her well curved lips. But Anzu surprised Bakura, she kiss him again; slided within his mouth. Bakura quickly broke they're kiss, that was unexpected. Anzu giggled, Bakura was blushing more-than-one shade of red. She wrapped her arms around his neck, staring at his chocolate brown eyes. But there was more than brown within his eyes of his, there was a hint of crimson and black.  
  
Bakura leaned in, placing his lips on her. Their tounges dance with each other with passion, heat within them rose. Anzu's breathing quicken, Bakura could hear her heart beat. The kiss between them deepen, their clothes slowly being removed from each other. Her warm peachy skin was exposed to Bakura's cold, gentle touch; she love it. Both Anzu and Bakura were in the garments, but not for long. She felt her bra loosen, and slightly watch Bakura toss it away. Bakrua was the one to break their kiss, Anzu watch Bakura use he supernaturally powers to close and lock the door.  
  
Bakura leaned in again, kissing her neck, forcing himself not to bite her. Still remembering the taste of her blood, it was enough to make Bakura go wild like a untamed beast. Bakura stared at her, her eyes gave off this sparkle of something enchanted. Bakura could hold of her, leaning in to kiss her. A few moments pass of them kissing and touching each other passionally, Bakura had a idea. Anzu felt she was floating lightly in the air, than she realized she was. Bakura was making them float in the air as they show their love to each other.  
  
Anzu started kissing his neck, his skin cold; yet warm. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, but she felt something hard. They were on the ceiling, Anzu giggled; she never did this before. Bakura's tounge ran across her smooth, deligious neck and jaw line. Keeping control of not biting her, he had enough, he wanted her. Anzu grasped, her eyes wided. She felt Bakura inside her, this was something new. Thrust after thrust, she was feeling pain; yet pleasure at the same time. After the finally thrust, Bakura slowly returned them to the ground.   
  
They laid on the floor of the bedroom, regaining their breaths. Anzu moved closer to Bakura, shuggling with him. Remembering her dream of being alone in the darkness, she wanted more than Bakura to be with her; no matter not. Bakura kissed her forehead, then leaned in to whisper something thing. "Anzu," he whispered, "Truth or dare?" Anzu mumbled the word 'Truth'. Bakura smiled, he was going to ask her this big question. He was thinking this while they were making love. But he wasn't sure how to ask her, he remembered they little gane of truth or dare.   
  
"Anzu.... Will... You marry me?"  
  
*Oo I bet you didn't expected that? Didn't you? R&R* 


	10. New life

.: Chapter 10: New life :.  
  
The room was silent, Anzu couldn't breath or speak. 'Will you marry me?' ran through her head, what was she going to say? Anzu turned to face Bakura, Bakura seemed very nervous. "Bakura... I'm not sure? I'm not..." she said quietly unable to finish her sentence. Bakura smiled, "I can wait... I don't need an answer now," he said clamly. Anzu blushed, his smile was so gentle and understanding. "Bakura... "  
  
~~~~~~~* The next day *~~~~~  
  
At school, Anzu was once again - quiet. Jonouchi and Honda were beginning to get annoy with Anzu, this wasn't the girl they knew. Yugi had a feeling of what was wrong with Anzu, "It's this Bakura isn't it?" asked Yugi. Anzu blushed, she been caught in the act. Both Honda's and Jonouchi's mouths drop, she was in love. "Who? Who is dis Bakura guy?" asked Jonouchi loudly, Honda also asked a silimar question. Anzu was about to answer, but their substitute teacher, Mr. Ishtar, walked in. Everyone grasped, on the back of his head was a very large bump and bruise. Mr. Ishtar turned to look at his class, and gave a sweet smile.  
  
"You're probably wondering how I got these," he said, pointing to his injury. "I was mobbed. But don't worry, I'll been fine." He said, looking straight at Anzu. Anzu gluped, she didn't like the way he look at her. "Ms. Anzu? I would like to see you after class please," asked Mr. Ishtar, then started with his lession. All through class, Anzu kept getting Mr. Ishtar's mean glares - she hated it.   
  
After class, Anzu went to see her substitute teacher. The teacher notice Anzu was nervous, "Please sit," he ordered. Anzu sat and waiting for him to speak. "Anzu. I had a question?" he began, Anzu look straight at him, afraid to speak. "Why did you help that vampire?" Anzu mouth drop, he was the guy in the hood. She jump out her seat, "Who are you?" she asked. He looked at her with bitterness, "First answer my," "Because... He's... My husband!" Anzu couldn't believe what she said, but she didn't care at the same time. Mr. Ishtar eyes wided, "Never in my slaying years have I encounted a moral married to an immoral," he started to chuckled. "You're a slayer?" she asked worrily, she wanted to warn Bakura. "Yes. But Anzu, how did you become his wife?" he asked, Anzu breath in; she wasn't Bakura's wife. "It's personal! Now if you excuse me," she said; leaving the classroom. Mr. Ishtar was there left alone, he seemed to be thinking about something.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~* Anzu's house *~~~~~~~  
  
Anzu sighed heavily, today was a strange one. First Bakura asked her to marry him, next she finds out her sub-teacher was a slayer, and finally she told the slayer that she was married to Bakura - but she never said yes or got married. She sighed again, ploped on her bed. Suddenly the phone rang, it was her mother. "Anzu honey, I'll been going to America for a business trip. Your father is already there so I'm just letting you know. Okay bye..." then Anzu's mom hung up. Anzu never got a chance to talk or say hello. Anzu slided down to the floor, tears came pouring down her eyes.   
  
A hand appeared on she shoulder, it was Bakura. Anzu jumped into Bakura's arms, crying her pain away. Bakura held her tight, Bakura heard and saw everything. Both of them both a uncaring parents, Bakura decided to take Anzu away from her troubles and pain. Anzu was crying so hard, she was about to fall asleep. But before she did "Bakura... I'll marry you," then she passed out. Bakura smiled and carry her her 'home'.  
  
~~~~~~~* At Bakura, Ryou, and Anzu's *~~~~~  
  
Ryou was kinda surprised to see his brother carring the sleeping beauty in his arms, Bakura explained everything to Ryou. "Start packing! We're leaving this damned city," order Bakura, Ryou was so shocked from being told Anzu was going to be Bakura new wife, he didn't heard Bakura's order. "What?" Bakura growled "I said start PACKING! We're leaving," Ryou gluped, he was afraid to asked.  
  
Anzu started to wake up, unsure where she was. She was laying on a bed, Bakura's bed more like it. She noticed that Bakura was busy packing, unaware she had awoken from her slumber. "Bakura?" she mumbled, still half asleep. Bakura turned to face her, "After we're done packing, we'll go to your house. Understand?" Anzu was puzzled. She had no idea what he was talking about, she did notice that half of Bakura's room was practically empty. "What do you mean Bakura?" she asked, Bakura took her hand in his. "I'm taking you and Ryou away from this god forsaken town," Bakura was serious.   
  
Anzu was shock, she didn't want to leave the town where her friends were. "Leave? But I can't leave," she explained to Bakura that she didn't want to leave her only friends. Bakura sighed, "I know, but do you want to be with us?" asked Bakura; Anzu was even more confused about this whole thing. "May I say goodbye?" she asked, "Oh course. Why? you think I wasn't going to let you see your friends on last time?" Chuckled Bakura. After Ryou was done packing, Bakura lead them down to the apartment storage room. Inside, they was a Ford Ranger XL (a.k.a Truck). After they loaded Ryou and Bakura's stuff in the back of the truck, they headed to Anzu's.  
  
~~~~~~~~* Anzu's house *~~~~~  
  
Anzu was packing all the things she needed, Bakura and Ryou were waiting down stairs in her living room. Anzu packed her toothbrush, all the clothes she needed, hair brush, and the feminine stuff she needed. Anzu heavily sighed, she was leaving her town, her friends, and her problems behind. In a way, she was glad she was leaving; she aways wanted to leave this place. Suddenly she felt someone behind her, Bakura wrapped his long strong arms around his tiny waist. Bakura placed his chin on her shoulders, "Ready?" asked Bakura in a husky voice. She nodded, she was ready to begin her new life.  
  
*A/N = R&R people.... Oo what? Oh! Don't worry, there's still more chapters ahead! Don't freak out! But I some ideas... I got some ideas, but just incase, I need you guy to give me your advice. PS - If you're going to ask for some characters to be in this story... IT HAS TO BE SOMEONE IN THE YGO! MANGAS OR ANIME! No one else!* 


	11. Sing alongs

.: Chapter 11: Sing alongs :.  
  
It's was around six when Anzu got to the game store, everyone was there. She stood outside, all her friends never notice she was out there. Anzu was about to reach for the door, but suddenly stopped and ran back to the truck. Bakura and Ryou were puzzled, why she do that. Anzu silently sat in the passsenger seat, trying hard not to cry. "What's wrong?" asked Ryou, tears came flowing down from her eyes. "I can't... Let just leave," she suggested, Bakura watched the tears flow down her eyes. "Are you sure?" Anzu just nodded, she couldn't bring herself to say goodbye. After a few moments of the awkward silence, Bakura started up the truck and headed off.   
  
Anzu couldn't believe herself, she felt so ashamed for leaving without a 'good bye' or 'I'll miss you' kinda thing. Ryou was sitting in the behind them; thinking of some way to cheer Anzu up. "Onii-chan?" whispered Ryou, Bakura only mumbled as a reply; he was too busy driving to look back. "Can you put in the CD I listen too," asked Ryou, Bakura smiled and insterded to CD; he knew what Ryou was planning. Anzu was puzzled, what were they planning. Then Anzu started to hearing the band 'Eels - Novocaine for the soul'.   
  
*Life is hard and so am I  
  
you better give me something  
  
so I dont die   
  
Novocaine for the soul  
  
before I sputter out   
  
Life is white and I am black  
  
Jesus and his lawyer  
  
are coming back   
  
Oh my darling will you be here  
  
before I sputter out   
  
Guess who's living here  
  
with the great undead  
  
this paint by number's life is fucking with my head  
  
once again   
  
Life is good and I feel great  
  
'cause mother says I was  
  
a great mistake   
  
Novocaine for the soul  
  
you better give me something  
  
to fill the hole  
  
before I sputter out (repeat)*  
  
Ryou was singing alone and Anzu listened to the lyrics; the tune was happy and cheerful. But it was kinda depressing - but the tune made her feel better. Soon enough, she was singing alone too. Bakura was getting annoyed, he didn't like emo music; a smerk came across his face. While keeping his eyes on the road, he felt around for one of his CDs. He found it (don't ask how) and insterded it in. Bakura slowly turned up the volume.  
  
*Always it's coming   
  
And here starts the game   
  
Why can't this puzzle be solved?   
  
Each time it happens it's always the same   
  
I look down and it starts to fall   
  
And all I see   
  
It burns my eyes   
  
Burning all inside   
  
Caught in the corners of my mind   
  
Beginning over one more time   
  
Taking me over   
  
Taking all that's mine   
  
One more time   
  
Always this teasing   
  
Sometimes I lose faith   
  
Where is my strength to hold on?   
  
Facing existence   
  
How can I relate?   
  
Do I stand still or move on?   
  
And all I see   
  
It burns my eyes   
  
Burning all inside   
  
Caught in the corners of my mind   
  
Beginning over one more time   
  
Taking me over   
  
Taking all that's mine   
  
One more time   
  
Falling through this space and time   
  
Buried in this hurt of mine   
  
Falling slowly like a dream   
  
Falling through a world unseen   
  
Why can I not break this spell?   
  
I'm in darkness   
  
Is this hell?   
  
Falling towards this hole I see   
  
This is how it has to be   
  
Caught in the corners of my mind   
  
Beginning over one more time   
  
Taking me over   
  
Taking all that's mine   
  
One more time   
  
One more time*  
  
Bakura was singing alone, this was the first time Anzu hear any Korn songs. "Is this Korn?" yelled Anzu, the music was loud. "Yup! This song called 'One more time'," yelled Bakura back. Anzu figure that this trip was going to be long. 


	12. Back to the Game

*A/N = Sorry my faithful readers and reviewers. I been busy, but here's the long waited chapter of Truth or dare with a vampire. I hope you enjoy this*  
  
Chapter 12 : Back to the game  
  
It's been three mouths since Anzu and the vampires left Domino City, they've been travelling by car and boat. As they drove down the rainy street of the unknown city, the car suddenly broke down. "What was that?" asked Anzu, Ryou also wanted to know. "It seems the car broke down. And the best part of it all... I have no idea where we are?" said Bakura, Ryou suddenly got out of the truck. "I'll go find someone for help," said Ryou as he disappeared in the rain. Anzu and Bakura were left in the car, all was quiet. "So," began Bakura, "Wanna play truth or dare?" Anzu giggled. It's been a while since they play that game, "Okay truth." Bakura chuckled at Anzu choice. "Hmm... Let's see, what do you want to be when you wanted to grow up?" Anzu stared at Bakura, "When you 'wanted' to grow up? What do you mean by that!" exclaimed Anzu. Bakura blinked, he forgot to mention this. "I mean... Before you become a vampire," Anzu mouth dropped.  
  
"A vampire!" shouted Anzu, what did he mean become a vampire. Bakura just blinked, "If you're going to be my wife, then you have to become a vampire. Besides... You never answer my question." Anzu took a breath "Well I wanted to become a dancer... a professional dancer in New York." she said, her voice became weavy. Bakura grined, his fangs peeking out. "Then we shall go there, a buddy of my is there doing some business." chuckled Bakura. Anzu smiled, suddenly tackling him with an hug and kissing him on the lips.   
  
Bakura was now laying on the driver's seat with Anzu on top, both within a passionate dual of tongues. Anzu moaned as Bakura caress the back of her neck, oh how Bakura loved it when she moaned. Then a sudden knock on the window startled them, it was Ryou. Ryou began to wave at them, with a bright smile also. Bakura twisted his face, how dare his little brother intrupt their moment. Ryou got into the truck, soak to the bone. "I-I g-g-got some-o-o-one," suttered Ryou, feeling more cold then usually. Anzu soon covered Ryou with a blanket she found in the backseat, Bakura look at his little brother with curiously.  
  
The storm outside was beginning to get worst, thunder boom and lighting shot across the sky. It was dark, so dark that you couldn't see anything. Ryou soon moved back into the backseat, removing his wet clothes. "So! Where are they?" shouted Bakura, "He's coming," replied Ryou as he sliped on a dry shirt. "He? Who is this he?" asked Bakura, annoyed as ever. "It someone we know, don't worry about it." Bakura was beginning to get impatience, "Damnit Ryou! WHO!" shouted an annoyed Bakura. Ryou frowned "I promise I wouldn't tell, it's a surprise." Anzu look at Ryou and spoke up "Ryou, truth or dare?" Ryou blinked "Truth" Anzu smiled "Is this person human?" Ryou blink a few more times "No," Bakura looked at Ryou with an annoyence.   
  
Anzu smiled "Okay then, your turn Ryou." Ryou began to think "Onii-Chan, truth or dare?" Bakura was to annoyed to answer him and turn away. "Okay then, Anzu?" Anzu giggled "Truth" "Okay then, Hmm... Did my brother give you a ring yet?" Anzu blushed, so did Bakura. "Hmm... No, not yet." Bakura covered his face with one hand; he was embrasses. All the silent, no word was said; it was so silent a pin drop could be heard.   
  
But then Anzu broke the silent, "I guess Bakura will give me the ring on a wedding day," she giggled. "But what about the engainment ring?" asked Ryou. Anzu sighed, "To tell you the truth... I think the engainment ring is bad luck," Bakura chuckled and agreed. Ryou made this ' I give up' look and tighted the banket around him.   
  
"So where are they?" Ryou looked blankly at Bakura before relizing he forgot. "Hmmm... Oh yeah him - oops," Ryou quickly covered his mouth. "Him? Who's this him?" mumbled Bakura, he was really getting annoyed by his little brother unco-operation. Anzu was about to say something when her door open and a pair of arms wrapped around. She screamed and was put out the truck. "ANZU!" yelled Bakura, dashing out after her.  
  
Anzu was getting soaked and cold, she felt someone's hot breath on her cold neck. The arms wrapped around held a tighed gripped on her, she felt safe but uncomfortable. "You!" shouted Bakura, he extended his fangs and claws. He was prepare to attack the figure holding onto his lovely treasure. Anzu didn't know what to do, she looked up and saw who grabbed her.  
  
*Hahahaha! a cliff hanger. I know I know... You hate cliff hangers, so do I. But they so much fun and brings excitiment to the story* 


	13. Vampire Duel

*Hey people... Sorry for the late update... but this story is coming to an end... And I'm sorry again if it's short... But it's important! So please read and enjoy!*  
  
.: Chapter 13 :: Vampire Duel ::  
  
A dark chuckle echo throught out her mind, she stared face to face with another vampire. She gasped, she notice his thick spikey blonde hair and his dark orbs for eyes. She didn't feel frighten, nor uncomfortable. She felt safe, but then the feeling went away when he grined at her. She screamed, his fangs inches away from her neck. She try to escape, but his grasped on her tighted. "BAKURA!" she screamed, Bakura came to her rescuse.  
  
He extended his crawls and fangs; slashing the other vampire's face. Anzu was free, she ran back to the truck to safety. Bakura stood there with his extended claws and fangs, he was pissed. The other vampire laid on the ground, his face bleeding for a bit before it healed; he was laughing. Bakura didn't catch the joke, he met this vampire before; he hated him. The other vampire began to stand; chuckling as he did. There was still some blood on his face, he wiped it away with his finger and lick it clean. The vampire chuckled again and also extended his claws and fangs, both Bakura and the other vampire raised the claws in the air like cat-like manner.  
  
"I should of known you'll be back," said Bakura clamly. The other vampire just chuckled, Bakura was getting annoyed. "Dammit! Don't you even not laugh?" said Bakura with sheer hatred. The vampire smerked, he was enjoying Bakura's frustration. "But Bakura, my old dear friend, aren't you glad to see me?" he said; ending his sentence with another chuckle. Bakura growled, "Marik... You disguise me," growled Bakura. The vampire, Marik, didn't seem hurt but more pleased. "Heh, then what about my twin brother? You must remember Malik?" said Marik, pointing to the truck. Bakura's eyes wided, turning his attention to the truck.   
  
On top of the truck, sat another blonde vampire. His hair wasn't spiked, but it was sure long. Malik smiled, "Hello Bakura, I miss you buddy. I found your little brother in the streets and said that the truck needed more repairs." said Malik with a smile. Bakura growled and look upon his little brother. "RYOU!" he shouted, Ryou gluped; he didn't mean to cause trouble. Anzu stood stunted, she didn't know what to do. She look up to come across face to face with another blonde hair vampire. Malik smile and grabbed Anzu to sit on his lap. "Now you is this little cutie?" cooned Malik as he play with her wet hair. Anzu felt frighten again, "Please don't!" she mumble under her breath. Malik chuckle a little, "I wouldn't, I just came to fix your truck... That's all?" Anzu blink a few times, this one seem trustworthly.  
  
Bakura growled again, "Malik, you tanned bastard! Let go of her!" Malik look back at Bakura, "Why? Who is she?" asked Malik; he sounded like a child. Marik, the other tanned vampire, began to chuckle. "I know who she is... She Bakura's concubine." Bakura was pissed. How dare he insulted Anzu like that, he launch at Marik. Marik jump out of the way and landed on top of an building. Bakura jump after him and slashed Marik's black shirt, Marik frought back and slice Bakura's face. "You're too slow Bakura... If I win, I'll take your concubine!" said Marik; his smerk growing. Bakura was too piss out to notice his face bleeding, "Anzu is not a concubine! She's my WIFE!" shouted the white hair vampire. Marik eyes wided for a second, then his frowned. "Your wife? She still human?" said Marik, not beliving Bakura's words.  
  
  
  
"She won't be," said Bakura clamly, Marik smiled. "Bakura... Do you want me to turn her into a vampire the same way I did to you?" Marik began to chuckle lightly by Bakura's actions. Bakura's eyes were wided, remember how it was Marik whom made him into an vampire. "Shut up! Don't you touch Anzu! I'll kill you if you do!" shouted Bakura. Malik was still holding Anzu, he was trying to keep her warm. But with his cold body, it didn't help. "Hmmm... So your Bakura's wife, eh?" said Malik; looking upon the shivering Anzu. She nodded, Malik smiled. "I guess you'll be one of us? Huh?" once again Anzu nodded.   
  
Malik smiled once more, "Don't worry, Bakura and Ryou will take care of you... I promise!" Anzu smiled, she like this Malik fellow. She turn to watch Bakura and this Marik person doing something that seemed to be a vampire duel. "Why is Bakura fighting?" she asked, Malik frowned. "I have no idea, Bakura hates my brother for making into an vampire, though." Anzu blink a few times, she felt sorry for Bakura. The two vampires duel against each other, slashing and slicing one another. Anzu wish she could stop them but how. "Bakura..." whisper Anzu; she love Bakura. If something happens to him... her heart and soul would feel it had torn.  
  
*Woot! I hope you enjoy that! R&R* 


	14. Sacifice

I'm so so so sorry for not updating for like forever! I had school and WRITER'S BLOCK! I finish one of my exams today and here is the LAST chapter of the Truth or dare with a vampire. I know there will be a lot of spelling mistakes, typos, and lastly grammar... You know why? I don't have Word - so on with the story.  
  
Chapter 14: Sacifice  
  
Anzu stared helplessly at the two dueling vampires above, what could she do. Nothing that she could do would stop them, she suggled out of Malik's grip and started running to the ladder that led to the roof where Bakura was fighting. Growls and roars were heard with the 10 meter radias, Anzu was surprised that no one else could heard them. As she got to the top she saw Bakura on the ground; staring angerly at the opposite vampire. He was beat up bad, he didn't have the strength to stand; more or less move. Marik smile menacily, he knew he won this little fight. And what better way to finish a fight is to kill your enemy. His claws extended and he race towards the injured Bakura, laughing menacily as he did. His clawed hand hit and went through something soft and solid, but it wasn't Bakura. Anzu was the victim to Marik clawed hand, she used herself as a shield to protect her vampire she loved so much. Everything and everyone was silence as Marik slowly pulled out his claws from her chest, her body collasped like an rag-doll. Bakura eyes wided, everything went so fast, Anzu was gasping for air. She eyes were filling with tears, Malik and Ryou stared helplessly at the sidelines - wondering what was going to happen next.  
  
Bakura inched closer to Anzu, caressing her cheek lovling. She wasn't going to make it - unless. "Anzu..." said Bakura weakly, "I'm going to change you..." Bakura move closer to her Anzu and everything went black.  
  
Bakura awoke with a start, all he took remember was he about to change Anzu into - Anzu, where was she. Bakura look the room he was in, it seemed he was in a abanded house or something. Bakura jump out of bed, feeling abit weak; but he didn't care. 'Anzu! Anzu!' his mind shouted as he search each room with the house, nothing - not even his brother was around. Ryou, where was Ryou. Bakura notice there was a graveyard at the backyard, and Ryou was there with a shovel and newly fill grave. Ryou with a shovel and newly fill graved - it couldn't be.   
  
"RYOU!" shouted Bakura, Ryou look upon his brother with sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry... Onii-chan..." whisper Ryou, Bakura was stunned. Anzu was dead, but she couldn't have. Bakura walked towards the grave, dropping to his knees and staring aimlessly at the grave. Bakura nose twitch, he could still smell her. "This... This isn't fair..." weepered Bakura; his claws digging into the dirt. He was about pound the crap out of the ground when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Bakura's eyes wided as he was pulled forward toward a head that just pop out of the ground. His lips met another pair of lips - he knew those lips. He pull away quickly, staring at Anzu - she was alive. Anzu giggled as Ryou was laughing like crazy at the poor confused Bakura. Bakura look more closely at Anzu - she had fangs and claws. "A-Anzu?" mumber Bakura, what was going on. Anzu once more giggled and pull herself out the ground, Ryou's laughter decrease slowly.   
  
"Sorry Onii-Chan, it was Anzu's idea." explained Ryou, helping his brother up. "But... But how?" asked the confused Bakura. Anzu pointed, "Ryou saved me!" Bakura mouth dropped and stared unbelievable at his brother. "You did it?" Ryou nodded. "Yes... You passed out and I... Well saved your wife and my new sister," said Ryou proudly - he put on his cheerful smile.  
  
Bakura blink a few times, then smiled. "You little brat! You scared the living shit out of me!" said Bakura as he got Ryou within a head-lock. Anzu rolled her eyes, it looks like she would have a interesting life as a vampire with those two. But now she would have to kill just to survive, but she guess she would have to get use to it. She was now a vampire - and there was nothing to change her mind.  
  
The End  
  
I know... Lame ending - but hey! I got it done! So be happy! reviews people!   
  
PS - I know it a fing short chapter... But I got it done! 


End file.
